mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of catgirls
This is a list of wearers of nekomimi (Japanese 猫耳, literally cat ear(s)). Catgirls and catboys are found in various fiction genres and in particular Japanese anime and manga. __TOC__ Catgirls who are always in possession of cat ears and a cat tail * Awina from Philip Jose Farmer's The Stone God Awakens * Chen from Perfect Cherry Blossom * Rin Kaenbyou from Subterranean Animism * Nekoi Koshka from Usagi-chan de Cue!!. * Alia and Lotte Liese from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's * Bagi from Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature (1984) (half mountain lion). * Blair from Soul Eater. * Coyori, a catgirl waitress and playable character from the arcade game Battle Fantasia * Char from Free Collars Kingdom * Chaton and Merilo from MÄR * Chitori from Gurren Lagann in a Japan-only Nintendo DS game and exclusive episode * Elis and all the other members of the Catia race from Asobi ni iku yo! * Fam from Ruin Explorers * Hiroko from Princess Resurrection * Himari from "Omamori Himari (Protective Charm Himari)". * Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew. * Karura and presumably others of the Giriyagina race from Utawarerumono, as well as Yuzuha. * Kit Cat monster from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories * Kuu from Wanko to Kurasou * Kyōka from Kyōran Kazoku Nikki * Thunder Nyan Nyan, thunder type Duel Monster, Lady Panther, Beast-Warrior type Duel Monster and Nekogal # 1, beast type Duel Monster from Yu-Gi-Oh! * Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois and all the Galette member from Dog Days. * Lethe from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is a cat Laguz,which means she can transform fully into a cat. * Lin from Breath of Fire V * Lyre from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is Lethe's twin sister. * Meena from the Brave Story series. * Soo-katoa in the Trigun series in episodes over a period of about 3 seasons. She derives pleasure from yarn, and shows other signs of being a catgirl, even though she is discreet and tends toward avoiding making waves and generally being the focus of attention. * Meracle Chamlotte from Star Ocean: The Last Hope * Merle and other characters from The Vision of Escaflowne * Mikan, Kohaku and Koboshi(also android) from Let's Meow Meow! * Ming Ling and siblings from Chronicles of the Cursed Sword (manhwa) * Minky from Free Collars Kingdom * Mirri from Magic: The Gathering * Miruru from Tenshi ni Narumon * Mithra, the race of cat-like humanoids from the video game Final Fantasy XI * Mitsue, a catgirl merchant NPC from Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny * Miqo'te a race of catgirls from the video game Final Fantasy XIV * Nano-Nano Pudding, a robot catgirl from Galaxy Angel II * Natsuki Sasahara and Mao from Hyper Police * Neferpito from Hunter x Hunter * Nekoko, the Sixth Neck of the Orochi, from Kannazuki no Miko * Neo, Catgirl announcer in Anime OVA Idol Project * Nicole Mimi Tithel from Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis * Nikki Ranoakke from Animal Mystic * Nina from Words Worth. In addition to cat ears and tail, some parts of her body are covered with fur. * Nyanma from Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger * Pericci from Star Ocean * Potemayo from Potemayo * Rose from Riviera: The Promised Land * Ryuquir from Kōryū Densetsu Villgust * Sanada, Aiko, Keiko, Yuuko and Eiko from UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie * Sara from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie * Scottie from Free Collars Kingdom * Tabby from .hack//Roots * Taruto from Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto (and her friends) * Taokaka and Kokonoe from BlazBlue * Tobari from Pure Pure * Yuiko Hawatari and Hitomi Shinonome from Loveless * Yuno (Juno in the Japanese version) A playable catgirl archer from Brave Story: New Traveler * Mum Mew, Kitten and Mia from Monster Rancher * Haineko (Spirit Form) from Manga/Anime Bleach * Gasty Wonderfish from Final Fantasy XIV, a prominent citizen of Gridania Nekomusume , (literally "cat-daughter") meaning "cat-girl". * Daena from Legend of Mana * Felicia from Darkstalkers * Himari from Omamori Himari * Katt (Rinpoo in the Japanese version) from Breath of Fire II * Mirri the Cat Warrior and all the members of the Cat Warrior tribes from Magic: The Gathering * Neko Musume (a yokai catgirl) from GeGeGe no Kitaro * Shizuka Nekonome from Rosario + Vampire. * Nee and Lee from High School DxD * Albireo and Spica from''Yumekui Merry'' * Tigress from Gauntlet Legends * Xiao from Dark Cloud (a cat turned into a human) * Shunran, Karan and Toran panther demon from InuYasha * Nekonneru one of the Daimon created in Sailor Moon * Neko from K * Yoriko from Da Capo (a cat turned into a human) * Natsuki Sasahara from Hyper Police. She is the daughter of Egyptian Goddess Bast. * Millianna from Fairy Tail Catgirls who are always in possession of cat ears but who are either seldom or never in possession of a cat tail * Aisha Clanclan from Outlaw Star - she also transforms and gets a tail, and can go beyond that to turn entirely into a tigerlike cat. * Akane Serizawa from Pani Poni * Anna Puma and Uni Puma from Dominion: Tank Police (Also androids.) * The Beast race from Phantasy Star Universe * Catherine or Kyasarin and Eromes from Gin Tama * Dorm Leader from Maria Holic * Kizuna Towryk from Pilot Candidate (she has implanted cat ears) * Mao from the PlayStation 2 game Shining Tears (no tail, but natural cat ears and catlike agility) * Nakuru Narumi from Mayo Chiki! * Nozomi Kiriya in Mayoi Neko Overrun! has cat ears that looks like her hair, but no tail. She also has human ears. * Pao from G-On Riders * Yoriko from Da Capo Non-catgirls who transform into catgirls * April O'Neil (from the 1987 cartoon version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is trans-mutated with a cat in the 1988 episode The Cat Woman from Channel Six. * Clover from Totally Spies! gets transformed into a cat hybrid in the episode Wild Style. * Haru Yoshioka from the Studio Ghibli anime The Cat Returns transforms into a cat when she is brought to the Cat Kingdom. * Hikaru Shidou from Magic Knight Rayearth often appears with cat ears and a tail when drawn in super deformed. * Johari the wereleopard from Quest for Glory III: Wages of War. * Kisa Sohma from Fruits Basket transforms into a tiger from the zodiac when hugged by a guy or whenever her body is under a lot of stress. *Meeko from Catnapped!. *Minea from Vassalord is an android maid who can transform into a Persian cat. She spends most of her time in her cat form, only transforming when necessary to carry out her duties around the house or to attack someone. * Rose from +Anima, a Cat +Anima; her fingernails turn into claws and she gains catlike speed. She also has two tiger-like stripes on her cheeks and a stripe on her forehead. * Sanya V. Litvyak from Strike Witches * Shampoo from Ranma ½ transforms into a cat when splashed with cold water. * Shina from Bloody Roar 2 and subsequent games. * Starfire from Teen Titans transforms into a cat in the comics when hit with a ray that causes evolutionary regression, suggesting that her race evolved from cats, or cat-like extraterrestrial creatures; additionally, she becomes a cat in the anime in the episode Bunny Raven. * Sumire Shoda from Gakuen Alice. * Uriko from Bloody Roar 2 and subsequent games (not a catgirl in the first game). * Yoruichi Shihouin from Bleach has the ability to transform herself into a black/dark blue cat as a matter of will (ironically, she is often mistaken for a male in this form as a result of her cat form's deep voice). * Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew transforms in her Mew Mew form, which gives her black cat ears and a black cat tail, and her ears and tail pop up when she gets extremely excited, or is under immense stress. She transforms into a cat when she is kissed. * Himari from Omamori Himari. * Tsubasa Hanekawa from Bakemonogatari transform when Sufficient amount of stress is accumulated. Non-catgirls who are witnessed wearing catgirl costumes on a regular basis * Azusa Nakano from K-On! * Many of the girls in Mahou Sensei Negima, including Chisame Hasegawa * Cham Cham from Samurai Shodown II * Cheshire Cat from Miyuki-chan in Wonderland * Chiyo Mihama from Azumanga Daioh * Chiyoko Nakayama from Shugo Chara * Di Gi Charat (Dejiko) and Petit Charat (Puchiko), from Di Gi Charat * Feyris Nyan Nyan from Steins;Gate * Ruri Gokou (Kuroneko) from ''Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai * Hazuki from Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase * Hojo no Ruri from Onmyō Taisenki * Koboshi Uematsu from Pita-Ten * Kohaku from Melty Blood (she has several animations as a catgirl) * Kuro Kagami from Kodomo no Jikan * Maya from Geobreeders (she can look like a catgirl, though she usually chooses not to) * Mike Charat (Mike) and Rinna Charat (Rinna) from Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat * Myao, a witch from the PlayStation game Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure * Nia from DearS * Noah from Suikoden IV * Nya from To-y * Roll from Megaman Powered Up * Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo!, is often seen wearing a cat tail belt in the OVA series. She can move the tail at will, as if it was really a part of her body. Ryoko often has the mannerisms of a catgirl. * Sailor Tin Nyanko, one of the Sailor Animamates from Sailor Moon * Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura * Shader from Chrono Crusade * Shema from Quest for Glory I: So You Want To Be A Hero * White Tiger X Team from Beyblade and Beyblade G-Revolution Catboys * Saburo Neko and Ryouta Neko fromm Nurarihyon no Mago * Gaul Galette des Rois from Dog Days *Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket *Ikuto and his Shugo Chara Yoru from Shugo Chara! *Ritsuka Aoyagi and Yayoi Shioiri from Loveless *Cheshire Cat from Pandora Hearts *Ryou Shirogane from Tokyo Mew Mew *Schrodinger from Hellsing *Saburō Nekomiya from Ōkami-san *Alek from The Nine Lives of Chloe King *Jack from Ranssite *Boris Airay (the Cheshire Cat) from Alice in the Country of Hearts Real cats which possess human traits *Fleabag Cat from (Multiple Stories) *Puss in Boots from Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third *Cat from Red Dwarf *Mr. Cat from Princess Tutu *luna, artemis and diana from sailor moon Western catgirls * Sue Ellen Armstrong, in Arthur * Black Cat from Spider-Man * Cassandra Cat from Slylock Fox * Catra from She-Ra: Princess of Power can transform into a panther and has telepathic control of cats * Catwoman (Selina Kyle), Alley-Cat, and Cyber Cat from the DC Comics mythos * C'Mell, from the 1962 science-fiction short story The Ballad of Lost C'Mell, may be the original catgirl. * In The Destroyer book 32, 'Killer Chromosomes' and then again in book 117, 'Deadly Genes', Remo Williams, the destroyer, faces off against a female mastermind who has genetically modified herself with tiger DNA with plans on similarly transmuting the entire human race. * Felina Feral and the rest of her species from SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Ms. Fortune from Skullgirls * Hellcat from Avengers (comics) (this Hellcat is an alternate reality version from the "Hero's Reborn" limited series) * Hepzibah from the X-Men early spin off The Starjammers * Doctor Paula Hutchison from Rocko's Modern Life * Intress from Chaotic * Josie and the Pussycats * Katnappe from Xiaolin Showdown * Kit Ballard from Blade Kitten * Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy * Minerva McGonagall, who can transform into a cat in the Harry Potter series. * Hermione Granger, who takes Polyjuice potion and temporarily has catlike features (ears and a tail) in the Harry Potter series. * Meppy from recent issues of Ninja High School * Mirage from the Aladdin TV Series' * Nefer-Tina from ''Mummies Alive! has cat-like battle armor inspired by Bastet, but she also became a real catgirl in the episode "Paws" * Nyara from Mercedes Lackey's Valdemar series (the result of her father's blood magic) * Omaha the Cat Dancer * Pantha from the Teen Titans DC Comic book. * Rita from Animaniacs * Roseroar from The Day of the Dissonance by Alan Dean Foster * She Cat from Femforce * Talullah, Ingrid in CatDog * The Thundercats Cheetara, Wilykit, Pumyra, and Jagara, from the eponymous show * Tigra (Marvel Comics) * blake belladonna from rwby Live-action depictions of catgirls * Allasandra in the Sliders episode: This Slide of Paradise, played by Melinda Clarke. * Cat Lady in the motion picture Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989), portrayed by stuntwoman Linda Fetters. * Chloe, Jasmine and Valentina from The Nine Lives of Chloe King are part of the Mai a cat-like race descended from Bast. * Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx Power Rangers S.P.D. played by Michelle Langstone * Katarina from Dark Angel Season 2 episode 5: Boo, played by Sarah Carter. * Kitty from the movie Monkeybone played by Rose McGowan * Sailor Luna from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (started as a cat plushie (soft toy) played by Rina Koike) Webcomic depictions of catgirls * Aeris from VG Cats webcomic * Kathleen "Kat" Vance from Sequential Art * Miyaneko Gato from Angel Moxie * Myan from Cat Nine and Cat Nine: Take Two! * Naveed Catlos from Zap! * Numerous unnamed catgirls exist in Something Positive * Chocola and Vanilla from Neko Paradise by Sayori Neko Works Others * Bast aka Bastet, Ubasti, and Pasht The Egyptian goddess of cats. Sometimes she is depicted as an ordinary cat or a woman with the head of a cat. * Black x Pink, an online catgirl drawing wearing a black and pink cropped jacket by Naru Nanao * Blaze the Cat from Sonic Series * Brittany Diggers from Gold Digger * Bobcat, a super villain from the City of Heroes online role playing game. * Boo Cat from Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose * Catreece and her sister Mimi from Reality Check (comics) * Captain Amelia from Treasure Planet * Cheetah (comics) from Justice League Unlimited * Chibi-neko from The Star of Cottonland is a physically a cat but is always drawn as a catgirl; this 1979 work is credited with popularizing the catgirl character type * Chinami and Yuriko from Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan * Clawdia from Fighting Foodons * Feral (comics) from X-Force * Kagaya-hime from the novel Fudoki by Kij Johnson (a tortoiseshell cat that transforms into a woman and assumes the role of a warrior) * Kami Osbank, a Turkish woman who is secretly a member of a hidden feline humanoid race known as the Pride, who possess tails, retractable claws, heightened senses, strength and agility, and leopard-like tracks of spots running along their limbs and torsos. Their prehensile tails possess cartilage and muscle rather than bone, and thus with practice can retract to the base of the spine and allow the Pride to live hidden among humans (The Pride, by Edie Bingham) * Khajiit (both male and female) from Morrowind and Oblivion * Maggie the Cat from Gargoyles * Max from Dark Angel (TV series) (she looks human but is spliced with feline DNA, as are the other members of the X-5 group) * Lt. M'ress, a Caitian communications officer (voiced by Majel Barrett), from Star Trek: The Animated Series * Mynx, a super hero from the City of Heroes online roleplaying game. * Nei from Phantasy Star II * Neko (a staff member) and the species Kera'sha from the book series Dragon Tamers * Neko from Keroro Gunso is a cat that transforms into a catgirl in two episodes and the cat humanoid alien Space Kumiko Watanabe * Nekoko from Kannazuki no Miko * Norn from Atelier Iris * Nuku Nuku (also known as Atsuko Natsume), title character of All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (a cat/human Android powered by a cat brain) * Miss Nyako and her niece, Konyako, from ''Eden's Bowy * Odd Della-Robbia from Code Lyoko (while not technically a cat/human hybrid, Odd's form on the virtual reality Lyoko includes over-sized 4-fingered paw-like hands and a prehensile tail - he also displays cat-like-reflexes and mannerisms, has called himself 'a giant purple cat' and has been seen to meow) * Para-dice from Ōban Star-Racers (a biomechanical-looking catlike alien) * Rena, or Reena, from Genesis of Aquarion Even though she is not a catgirl in the usual sense, she has cat-like teeth, and the ribbon she wears in her hair resembles cat ears. *SeeU, a Vocaloid, her cat ears/nekomimi are speakers. * Sekhmet (also spelt Sachmet, Sakhet, and Sakhmet; Greek name: Sacmis), The Egyptian goddess of war and protector of the Pharaoh. She was envisioned as a fierce lioness, and in art, was depicted as such, or as a woman with the head of a lioness, dressed in red, the colour of blood. * Taokaka from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. She has a real cat tail and is always wearing a large coat that obscures her true face, only exposing red eyes and a row of teeth. * Teekl from the Batman mythos (a cat who can transform into a hybrid humanoid form, familiar of Klarion the Witch Boy) * Thornn from X-Force * Tigra (Marvel) * Tiger Cub from Night Watch (2004 film) * Ropponmatsu model 2 from Excel Saga * A race of sapient genetically engineered catpeople has appeared in several episodes of the newest Doctor Who series in the episodes dealing with the setting of New New York * The androids Annapuma and Unipuma from Dominion: Tank Police * Peppercat from Medabots * Poly Esther from Samurai Pizza Cats * Katy/Chao from Unico. Is actually a cat that gets turned into a human girl. * Toralei Stripe from Monster high References Category:Cats in popular culture Category:Kemonomimi Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of fictional females